


Empty

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Pregnancy, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Pergie helps Uli care for Rusl following his injuries, but nothing will stop her worry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Legend of Zelda' nor am I profiting off this.

Their house is quiet tonight. The bubbling simmer of pumpkin soup and wringing of a washcloth prevents complete silence. Uli keeps a safe distance from the fire, stroking her swollen belly. 

It's close enough to make sweat gather under her arms and along her stomach, but far enough she needs to stretch to stir. 

Pergie wrings out a washcloth, slapping it over her shoulder, unworried about soaking her clothes. 

"Rusl should wake by morning," she announces, groaning quietly as she pops her back, "Do you need anything else, Uli?" 

Rusl wheezes, though he makes no moves to wake or shift. Uli breathes in and forces herself to stand up. 

"I can take care of him now. Thank you, Pergie." 

Neither one says a word as she begins the slow process of curling at the edge of their bed. Pergie slips out the door with a quiet click as she curls up.


End file.
